Interjú a hőssel
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Harry P. x Scorpius M.  Minden egy iskolaújság interjújával indult... ;
1. Chapter 1

**Interjú a hőssel**

Roxfort egyik apró tanárijában gyűlt össze négy diák az _Atlasz _nevű iskola újságtól. Igazság szerint csak ők voltak az lapnál, de a lap mindig szépen fogyott, és állandóan szinten tudták tartani a tanulók érdeklődését. A napfényes kis szobában egy közepes méretű asztal foglalt helyet, rajta földig érő fehér abrosz, körülötte öt szék. Az ablak alatt állt egy kis asztal, amin különböző italok és rágcsák sorakoztak.

Scorpius Malfoy volt köztük a rangidős, egyben a lap írója. Emerald Nott egy évvel alatta járt, ő volt a szerkesztő, míg a negyedikes Francis Lovegood volt a lap lektora, és a szintén negyedikes Paris McGalagony a sokszorosítójuk.

Míg a két negyedikes az üdítők mellett beszélgetett, addig Scorpius, az asztalra téve lábait, pihent. Mellette Em feküdt el a lábai mellett. Scorpius épp a jegyzetei között végezte az utolsó simításokat, amikor Emnél elszakadt a cérna.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! Mikor jön már? - csattant fel, amivel egyidőben Harry Potter tépte fel az ajtót, és lihegve kért elnézést.

- Huh. Bocsi, skacok! Egy kicsit lefoglalt az igazgatónő, nem tudtam hamarabb elszabadulni.

Scorpius levette lábait az asztalról, és helyükre dobta jegyzeteit. Gyorsan felállt, és bárki más előtt sietett oda a mai interjúalanyához.

- Nem probléma, uram. Nem maradt le semmiről - közben kezet fogtak.

Scorpius alaposan végigmérte az előtte álló férfit. Harry Potter lassan már tizenöt éve aurorként dolgozott, és ez meg is látszott rajta. Arcán elszórva pár halvány heg durvította el vonásait, de szemei életvidámságtól csillogtak. Hajába néhol már ősz szálak vegyültek. Vállai szélesek voltak, míg dereka vékony maradt, amit mugli ruhái előnyösen kiemeltek.

- Erre, Mr. Potter. Az asztal túloldalára üljön, kérem, mi a másik oldalon fogunk helyet foglalni.

- Rendben.

Ahogy Potter elhaladt mellette, hátulról is vethetett rá egy pásztázó pillantást. Mély levegőt kellett vennie, ahogy egyszerre két dolgot is kénytelen volt elismerni magában. Egy: A mugli ruhák szuperek. Kettő: Harry Potternek harapnivaló segge van! Szemmel tartva a ragadozó mozgású férfit, visszasétált az asztalhoz, és leülve a helyére szétosztotta társainak a már előre elkészített jegyzeteket. Táskájából előhívta öníró pennáját, és egy laza pálcaintéssel aktiválta.

Felpillantott az érdeklődően fészkelődő férfira.

Mmmm. Agya azon kezdett kattogni, hogyan kerülhetne közelebb hozzá. Nincs mit tenni… Mindig is a gyengéi közé tartoztak az idősebb, sportos, tapasztalt férfiak.

Balján, legszélen ült Francis, mellette Em, ő, és jobbján Paris. Velük szemben Potter.

Malfoy ajkai enyhén megrándultak felfelé, ahogy eldöntötte mit fog csinálni.

- Mr. Potter. Azért vagyunk itt, mert felkértük önt, hogy meséljen lapunknak a háborúban történtekről. Mágiatörténeti szempontból igazán hasznos lenne, és - bár azt hiszem, ezt ugyanolyan alapossággal összefércelhettük volna a már megjelent lapokból -, úgy gondoljuk, mégis ez az út lehet a legjárhatóbb. - Potter aprót bólintott, közben egy „nemszeretem" arcot produkált. - Beleegyezik, hogy a penna lejegyezzen minden egyes szót, ami ebben az egy órában elhangzik itt, a szobában?

- Igen, beleegyezem.

Scorpius kibújtatta egyik lábát sárkánybőr cipőjéből, és közben ellenőrizte a már lejegyzett szavakat.

- Rendben. - Lábával megkereste a férfi lábszárát, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte. Potter megdermedt, és fürkészően nézett végig rajtuk. Scorpius pennájával a kezében elővett egy kihúzóval és egyéb jegyzetekkel telerótt pergament, és teljes nyugodtsággal felnézve belekezdett az interjúba: - Mondja, Mr. Potter, kik voltak iskolai évei alatt a példaképei és legjelentősebb mentorai? Úgy tudjuk, volt belőlük egy pár. Kérem, nevezzen meg közülük néhányat, és indokolja meg, miért őket említi elsősorban.

Lába közben már Potter combjánál járt. Érezte, ahogy vére egyre gyorsabban száguld ereiben, de az arcán, a tökéletes Malfoy álarc alatt, nem látszott izgalma. Potter gondterhelten kapkodta tekintetét közte, és a réveteg pillantással őt bámuló Emerald között. Végül a pillogó lányon állapodott meg a szeme. Morcosan tekintett rá, de mégsem állította le az araszoló lábat.

- Ö… Igen. Igazán sok remek varázsló és boszorkány tanított és mentorált engem iskolai éveim alatt, mégis három igazán nagy nevet tudnék kiemelni a sokaságból - ahogy lába még feljebb ért, és már majdnem elérte Potter lágyékát, a férfi egyik kezével lenyúlt, és erősen lefogta a tapogatózó lábat. Scorpius megpróbálta kiszabadítani, és közelebb jutni céljához. - Elsősorban említeném Albus Dumbledore-t, a Roxfort igazgatóját, akit sajnos ti már nem ismerhettetek meg. Ő volt az, aki az éles meglátásaival és védelmezésével átsegített a legkritikusabb időszakaimon még mielőtt meghalt. Azután Perselus Piton professzort, az édesapád keresztapját - bólintott itt most az ifjabb Malfoy felé. Scorp kibújtatta másik lábát is a cipőjéből, és azt is támadásba lendítette. - Bár nem volt egy kellemes alak, nélküle egyikünk sem ülne itt, és önfeláldozásával megnyerhettük a háborút. Harmadikként Remus Lupin professzort említeném, aki mint SVK tanár, különösen hasznos átkokat tanított meg nekem, és ezek mellett érzelmi támogatást is kaptam tőle azokban a zavaros időkben.

- Jól tudjuk, uram, hogy az ön nevelt fia, Teddy Lupin az ő fia? - kérdezte Francis.

- Igen - bólintott mellé Potter, miközben az asztal alatt hadakozott a pajzán lábakkal. Scorpius majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy egy pillanatra hozzá ért a hős ágyékához. Már majdnem kemény volt.

- Ő az a Remus Lupin, aki Licantropiával fertőződött meg még gyermekkorában? - kérdezte most Em.

- Igen.

- Nem gondolja, hogy hiba volt Dumbledore igazgatótól alkalmazni egy ilyen betegséggel bíró személyt? - kérdezte Scorp, ezzel kiváltva egy szemöldökráncolást interjúalanyából.

- Nem, kifejezetten azt kell állítanom, ez egyszer Dumbledore professzor végre belenyúlt.

- Ezt hogy érti? - kérdezte a sor végén ülő Paris.

- Hát, mint azt már ti is tudjátok első évemben Mógus professzor volt az SVK tanárom, aki a tarkóján hordozta Voldemortot, és év végén meg is támadtak. Azután jött Lockhart professzor, aki egyedül csak a felejtés átkokhoz értett, és hírnevét is ezzel szerezte. Aztán Jött Lupin prof. És a negyedik évemben, Mordon Professzor…

Közben Scorpius lábait már teljesen lefogta a férfi. Így kénytelen volt taktikát váltani. Hátha csak a személlyel volt problémája a hősnek. Odahajolt Emhez, és belesuttogott a fülébe: - Ha megkérlek, hoznál nekem egy kis töklevet?

Em csak bólintott, és kitolva székét felállt, majd a leesett állú Potter tekintetével kísérve elriszált az üdítőkhöz. Potter visszakapta a tekintetét, és az ezüst szemekbe fúrta a pillantását. Közben folytatta a már megkezdett mondatot.

-… egy szökött fegyenc volt az Azkabanból, aki benevezett a Trimágus tusára, és egész évben az Imperius átokkal dobálózott felém. Bár, meg kell hagyni, annyi érdeme volt, hogy azóta se hat rám az az átok. - Közben hitetlenkedve nézett Scorpiusra, mint aki el se tudja hinni, hogy ez igaz lehet. Megragadva a zokniba bújtatott lábakat, felsimított a szőrös bokákra a nadrág alatt, és még az ott talált férfias szőrzet ellenére is megrántotta maga felé őket. Scorpius rándulása végül teljesen megnyugtatta a felől, hogy zaklatója a hűvös, arisztokratikus Malfoy fiú. Még mondandójában is megakadt, és csak döbbenten bámult a szőkére. Scorpius kicsavarta a fogvatartott lábát. A férfi valószínűleg azt hihette, visszavonul, miután lelepleződött, de ahogy megkapta a töklevét, és folytatta a történetet, lábai megint visszatértek a megkívánt területre. Potter szemei újra megvillantak felé - Azután jött Umbridge professzor, aki egy merő cukros lidércnyomás volt, végül Voldemort követőjévé vált. Azután Piton professzor lett az SVK tanárunk.

- Piton professzort mégis a legkedvesebb mentorai között említette? - szúrta közbe Em.

Harry újra lefogta a tapogatózó lábakat, de Scorpius immár nyeregben érezte magát. Még egy véletlen érintésénél kiderült, az auror immár kőkemény. Scorpius hirtelen stratégiát váltott.

- De igen, de…

- Ó, elnézést, hogy közbevágok, Mr. Potter, de eddig meg sem kérdeztem, hogy kíván-e valamilyen frissítőt. Van egy igazán különleges desszertünk, direkt magának tartogattuk.

Potter kérdőn felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. Scorpius arcát pásztázta smaragd fényű tekintetével.

- Nem is tudom…

- Ó, higgye el, nem fogja megbánni, ha megkóstolja. Aki már megízlelte, az még mindig többet akart.

Potter másik szemöldöke is felszaladt a homlokára. Paris kíváncsian fordult Scorpius felé. Úgy érezte, lemaradt valamiről.

- A gyümölcskenyérre gondolsz?

Scorpius elkapta a bűvölő tekintetét Potterről, és szemöldökráncolva nézett a lányra.

- Ja…

- Jól hangzik ez a gyümölcskenyér. Paris kisasszony, hozna nekem egy kicsit?

- Pe-persze - a lány pirulva pattant fel a székről, és szaladt az asztalhoz. Miközben a férfi nyammogva lapátolta magába az édességet, ő pótcselekvésként visszaolvasta a penna által lejegyzett mondatokat.

- Akkor folytathatjuk?

Potter igenlően bólintott, míg az asztal alatti kezével besimított Scorp nadrágja alá, és gyengéden megsimogatta a finom szőrrel borított lábszárat.

- Ott tartottunk, hogy Piton professzort is a mentorai között említette, pedig az SVK tanárai között csak Lupin professzort nevezte meg rátermett tanérként.

- Nem, én nem ezt mondtam. Piton egy nagy tudású ember volt, de végtelenül idegesítette az idiotizmus. Amivel sajnos az érdektelen diákok részéről túl gyakran is találkozott, ezért pár kivétellel, mindenkivel szemétkedett.

- Értem. És maga akkor a kivételezett diákok között volt?

- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy kivételesen rühellt, akkor a válaszom: igen. Sosem voltam tehetséges bájitaltanból…

Em szájára tett kézzel felkuncogott, és egy kacér pillantást küldött a férfi felé. Ezt látva Scorpius kárörvendően felnevetett magában, és a keménységet dörzsölő lábujjaival erősebben nyomta meg a forró merevedést. Az interjú vezetését szó nélkül adta át barátainak, ahogy könyökeivel az asztalra támaszkodott, és kezeit az ölébe lógatta. Tekintetét végig az idősebb férfin járatta. Meg kellett hagyni, Potternek is megvolt a magához való álarca. Csak apró jeleit vélte felfedezni az izgalmának. A lábai között hengergetett merevedésen kívül csak a fel-le liftező ádámcsutkája, és a halántékára filmként kiülő izzadtság jelezte.

Egyik lábával erősen ráfogott a férfi makkjára, és újult izgalommal kezdte dörzsölni.

Potter nyugodtan válaszolgatott a társai által feltett keresztkérdésekre, de a bokáját simogató kéz remegése és szorítása minden kétséget kizáróan biztosította, hogy tetszik neki, amit csinál.

Potter ismeretlen fénnyel a szemeiben pillantott rá, de Scorp tudta mit jelez neki a férfi. Egy pillanatra engedte kiülni arcára az elégedettségét, és az izgalmát, amit a férfi hozott ki belőle, majd érzékien megnyalta a száját. Potter karja rászorult a bokájára, és hogy leplezze az orgazmus újra és újra rátörő hullámait, egy nagy sóhajjal dőlt hátra székében, miközben behunyt szemmel beletúrt hajába, mint akinek lassan kezd elege lenni a fárasztó kérdezgetésből.

Scorpius gyönyörködve nézte a férfi csillogó szemeit, és hogy arcát halványan ellepi egy kis pír. Nadrágjában követelőzően rándult meg farka… És vele mi lesz?

Kutatóan mérte fel társait. Úgy látszik, a többiek hajlandóak lesznek a befejezésre.

- Nos, Mr. Potter, úgy érzem ezzel az interjúval végeztünk is… - arisztokratikusan barátaira mosolygott.

Em nagyot nyújtózva állt fel székéből, és hajolt át az asztalon, hogy kezet foghasson az aurorral. Az teljesen mellékes volt, hogy így a férfi mélyen belátott a dekoltázsába. A többiek leállították a még mindig körmölő pennát, és a papírokat összeszedve indulni készültek.

- Köszönjük, Mr. Potter, hogy segített nekünk.

- Semmiség, máskor is. - Scorpius a látszat kedvéért követte társai példáját, és próbált kijutni a teremből, de mikor épp kilépett volna, Potter megszólította.

- Mr. Malfoy, maradna még egy kicsit? Szeretnék megbeszélni önnel valamit.

Scorp az értetlenül bámészkodó társaira nézett.

- Ne várjatok meg, nemsoká megyek utánatok. Találkozunk a könyvtárban?

Társai bólintottak, majd még egyszer elköszönve, Em irigykedő tekintetétől kísérve visszalépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet 

Hátát nekivetette az ajtónak, míg az asztalnak támaszkodó, karba tett kezű megmentőt mustrálta.

- Gyere ide - parancsolta Potter. Scorpius elbizonytalanodva pillantott rá. Nem ilyen hangnemre számított. - Nehogy most ijedj meg, te kis megrontó! Gyere! - tette hozzá kevésbé parancsolóan, de ellentmondást nem tűrve.

Scorpius magabiztosságot erőltetve magára közelítette meg a férfit, mire az kinyúlt érte, és lazán csípőjére fonta egyik kezét, míg másikkal egy szőke tincsét morzsolgatta. Szorítása nem volt erős, szinte csak annyi, hogy érezze, tartva van.

- Mire volt ez jó, Scorpius? Lázadsz? - A hihetetlenül zöld tekintet belefúródott az ezüstökbe. - Vagy kérdezzem úgy: mit szeretnél ezzel elérni?

- Nem tudom, mire gondol. - Karjait a férfi bicepszére fonta, felmérve az ott lapuló izmokat.

- Dehogynem. Tényleg érdekel, mit akartál elérni ezzel a kellemes kis manővereddel. Zsarolni akarsz?

- Tessék? Nem, dehogy! - védekezett ijedten a fiú.

- Akkor mit akarsz tőlem? - kérdezte Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően nézve a szemébe. - Hallgatlak.

Scorpius csak a szemöldökét ráncolta ilyen mértékű gyanakvásra.

- Megkívántalak.

- Megkívántál - ismételte keményen.

- Igen.

Potter lehetetlenül zöld szemei aprólékosan vizslatták végig az arcát, hazugságok vagy esetleg ferdítések után.

- Hm. És honnan vetted, hogy szívesen fogom venni a közeledésed?

- Hát... aki nem mer, az nem nyer. Nem igaz? - próbálta elviccelni az egyre feszélyezettebbé váló helyzetet a fiatalabb.

- Ezt egy griffendélesnek még el is hinném, de egy mardekárosnak...? Ne táncolj az idegeimen, Malfoy.

- Egyáltalán nem szükséges hinnie nekem! - csattant fel Scorpius. Idegesen lökte le derekáról a szőrös kart. _Már megint ezek az előítéletek..._ - Ha nem tetszett, csak mondania kell, és én már itt sem vagyok. Ennyi.

- Nehogy még neked álljon feljebb! - ráncolta ingerülten a szemöldökét az auror, és húzta magához erősen a tiltakozó fiút. - Mit. Akartál. Ezzel?

- Csak egy kis kalandot, mi mást? De már tárgytalan. Elment magától a kedvem.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett a másikra.

- Hány éves vagy? Harminc?

- Mit számít?

- Még ott a tojáshéj a seggeden, ne várd, hogy elhiggyem, csak egy dugást akartál, aztán hagysz elmenni. Belém habarodtál?

Most Scorpiuson volt a sor, hogy teljes döbbenettel reagáljon a másikra.

- Te jó Merlinem! Ha tudom, hogy egy kellemes ágyjelenet helyett vallatást kapok, inkább a cipőmben tartottam volna a lábam. - Harry halvány arcpírját meglátva felhorkantott. - Maga szánalmas. Döntse már el, mit akar! Miért hagyta, hogy kiverjem, ha aztán én lettem a bűnbak? Érdekes módon, míg azt hitte, Em lába kutakodik az ölében, derogált a simogatás.

- Én... te... én nem gondolkodtam... - hebegte össze vissza.

- Csak ezt ne mondta volna. Hagytam időt magának, hogy mérlegeljen, sőt még rá is kérdeztem akarja-e. Nincs joga számon kérni tőlem semmit!

- Izé. Én... De...

- Nem! Elegem van magából, és a következetlenségéből. Köszönje meg szépen a kis orgazmusát, és isten áldja; semmi közünk egymáshoz.

Harry erősen megdörzsölte a tarkóját, hogy legyőzze a felkívánkozó káromkodások hullámait.

- Te jó ég. Még csak egy ostoba tinédzser vagy, hogy kezelheted ezt ilyen erkölcstelenül? Neked még _szerelmesnek _kéne lenned! Kézen fogva kellene sétálgatnod a barátnőddel vagy barátoddal, és undorító, nyálasan romantikus gesztusokkal kényeztetni a szerelmedet. Ha mégis egy ilyen értéktelen utat akarsz járni, azt inkább tedd később - bár inkább sose térj erre az útra -, most a csodálatos első tapogatózásoknak van itt az ideje számodra, nem az orrba-szájba keféléseknek idegen manusokkal!

- Fogja be! Ne ítélkezzen felettem! Nem is ismer!

- Hallottál már egyáltalán a nemi betegségekről?

- Elég! Maga nem az apám!

- Hála az égnek, tényleg nem az én fiam vagy, de most már komolyan kezdem sajnálni szerencsétlen Malfoyt, hogy ilyen csapodár fia lett. Mit gondolsz, hová vezet ez? Más idegenekkel is ilyesmiket csinálsz? Nem gondolsz a jó híredre? A családod jó hírére? Magadra? Kiégsz, mielőtt még igazán elkezdhetnél élni!

- Micsoda? Egy kis lábszex, és már én vagyok a Roxfort kurvája? Kapjon már észhez, ember, hiszen nem a viktoriánus korszakban éljünk, ha úgy tartja kedvem, azzal fekszem le, akivel csak akarok, és ahhoz senkinek semmi köze! És ha már itt tartunk, akadjon le rólam, nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki a maguk generációjának gátlásai nélkül éli az életét, és köszönöm szépen én élek, mint hal a vízben. Ebben nincs semmi rossz!

- Csak mert a társadalom kezd elkorcsosulni, neked még nem kell ilyen sekélyesnek lenned!

- Mi köze hozzá! Ne osztogassa nekem a fellengzős „_Mindenkinél jobb vagyok_" tanácsait. Ne higgye, hogy maga különb nálam! Én legalább nyíltan felvállalom az igényeim és a beállítottságom, míg maga csak suttyomban, „asztal alatt" intézi a szükségleteit. Egy fokkal sem jobb nálam, Harry Potter!

- Mégsem én voltam, aki kiverte egy vadidegennek!

- És nem is én voltam az, aki hagyta kiverni egy iskolás fiúnak!

A hirtelen beállt csöndben a két férfi csak bámult egymásra. Scorpius másfél lépésre a támaszkodó férfitól, a heves szóváltás miatt enyhén lihegett. Potter vállizmai megfeszültek, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, ellökje-e magát az asztaltól, és megrázza az ostoba fiút, vagy maradjon csak nyugodtan a helyén. Scorpius lassan egy szkeptikus fintorra húzta az orrát.

- Nem ilyennek képzeltem magát.

Erre Harry is elhúzta a száját.

- Általában ez így szokott lenni. Az emberek csalódnak, mert egy álomképet várnak.

- Nem, én nem a hősszimbólumra számítottam.

Az auror kérdőn felszaladó szemöldökét látva részletesebben kifejtette.

- Én azt a férfit vártam, aki apám emlékeiben élt. Azt mesélte magáról, hogy egy olyan ember, aki tesz a szabályokra, mérhetetlenül dacos, és sosem bír veszíteni. Az én hibám. Azt hittem az érett férfiasság mellett találok valami ilyesmit magában.

- Igen, Scorpius, tényleg a te hibád - válaszolt halk hangon Harry. - Mondhatnak az emberek akármit akárkiről, de igazán csak akkor ismered meg, amikor személyesen találkozol vele és _elbeszélgetsz_ a kiszemelteddel. Az sosem megoldás, ha azt, akit meg akarsz ismerni, szexuálisan letámadod. Így csak azt éred el, hogy - csúnyán fogalmazva - csak a segglyukat fogja látni benned, és sosem fog emberszámba venni. Nem lett volna sokkal egyszerűbb, ha meghívsz valamilyen ürüggyel a Három Seprűbe? Ott kiderült volna számodra, hogy nem az az ember vagyok, akinek eddig hittél, és megkímélted volna magad ettől a megalázó beszélgetéstől.

- Pfh. Mintha a nagy Harry Potter egyszer is beült volna egy Malfoyjal meginni valamit a kocsmába...

Harry végül ellökte magát az asztaltól, majd közelebb lépett. Szemeiben már kihunyt a bizalmatlan, haragos fény. Helyét megértés, és nagy adag szánalom vette át.

- Sosem tudhatod, Scorpius, hisz nem ismersz. Ha nemet mondtam volna, az is egy válasz. Rád. Erre.

Scorpius fintorogva horgasztotta le a fejét és kezdte el bámulni a parkettát. Ezt a mai interjút egyáltalán nem így képzelte. A várt kielégülés helyett megalázták, és úgy érezte magát, mint akit összerugdostak. Röpke tíz perc alatt meggyanúsították, lekurvázták, kikosarazták és még le is hülyézték. Szép. Erről sosem fog senkinek sem beszélni! Lehetséges saját magát exmemoriammal sújtani? Bár, ha már lúd...

- Mr. Potter, eljönne velem meginni valamit a Három Seprűbe? Egy iskolai projekthez szeretnék kérdéseket feltenni... - közben szüntelenül a parkettát bámulta. Nem mert a férfi arcára nézni. Hallani is elég szörnyű lesz majd.

- Jaj, Malfoy... Még átgondolom. Rendben?

Scorpius reménykedve kapta a férfira a tekintetét, de a várt biztató félmosoly helyett csak egy lemondó grimaszt és szánakozó szemeket lelt.

- Hát persze.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry zsibbadtan tette be maga mögött a nehéz keményfa ajtót. Remegő ujjaival - csak hogy csináljon valamit - beletúrt az enyhén összetapadt hajába. Az egész testéből sugárzott a szexuális energia, amit hirtelen megjött eszének köszönhetően nem tudott levezetni azon a szőke kamaszon. Enyhén megborzongott, bár ő sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a Roxfort folyosóinak hideg levegője miatt, ami a leizzadt hátára szabad utat talált, vagy amiért csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy kompromittálja magát egy meglehetősen kétes származású „gyerek" bájai által.

Erősen szájára szorította a tenyerét, és megacélozva magát elindult az igazgatói iroda felé.

Utálta magát ezért.

Mindenért.

Ha nem lenne ilyen elfuserált, mostanra meleg otthonba térhetne haza, egy kedves feleséghez, talán Ginnyhez. Lenne egy fia, talán kettő is, és egy lánya. Ők is ide járhatnának, és büszkén mesélhetné minden az útjába kerülő boszorkánynak és varázslónak, milyen nagyszerűek is az ő csemetéi. Jó, itt van neki Teddy, de azért az mégsem ugyanaz...

Bár Teddy nagyszüleinek halála után ő nevelte a szétszórt fiatalembert, mégsem sikerült kialakítaniuk egy annyira erős érzelmi kapcsolatot, mintha a fiú az ő ágyéka gyümölcse lenne.

Az ágyéka. Na ja.

Minden gondja és nyomora forrása.

Már száz meg egyszer átkozta el saját magát, amiért a gömbölyű, kecses vonalak és lágyan pihegő légvételek nem gyakorolnak rá semmilyen hatást. Bezzeg egy érdes tenyér vagy egy gondosan megválasztott, karakteres parfüm pár pillanaton belül fájdalmasan lüktető sátort gerjeszt a boxerjában.

Bár tudta, hogy ez rossz, sőt egyenesen beteges deviancia, el-elgyengült egy férfias borostával körülölelt, bujaságra csábító mosoly hatására, hogy aztán kettőzött erővel törhessen rá a bűntudata és önmaga által generált nyomora.

Ő próbált normális életet élni, _tényleg_ keményen próbált, de a kapcsolatai vagy az érzelmi dolgokban siklottak vakvágányra, vagy az ő szíve nem bírta már tovább a vágykeltő bájitalok káros mellékhatásait. Pedig azok nélkül egyik hölgypartnere sem viselte jól a visszautasítást vagy a hiábavaló fáradozást.

Hitetlenkedve csóválta meg a fejét, ahogy bevillant a Malfoy fiú képe. Hogy lehet valaki ilyen felelőtlen? Ha kiderül róla az igazság, egy életre megbélyegzik, és ő is ugyanolyan egyedül marad, mint most Harry. És ha már itt tartunk, hogy lehetett ő _ENNYIRE_ felelőtlen?

Ezzel a pillanatnyi megingással nemcsak az ő gyenge lábakon álló életét kavarhatta volna fel, hanem ezét a szeleburdi kis hülyéét is. Hát nem fél ez a szerencsétlen? Nem fél az emberek megvetésétől? Nem fél a negatív diszkriminációtól? Nem fél, hogy egyedül marad? Még ha a barátai kitartanak is mellette, mi lesz, ha megöregszik, és meghalnak a barátai? Nem érti, milyen magányos egy életet választ ezzel?

És ez a kéretlen szabadosság.

Ó igen, észrevette ő, hogy a mai fiatalok szeretik szabadon kimondani, mit kívánnak a másiktól, de könyörgöm, hol marad ebben a titokzatosság? A vadászat öröme, a becserkészés? Az egymás megismerése feletti bizsergető, gyomordobáló izgalom?

Hova tart ezzel a világ?

Tényleg mindenki csak baszni és szopni akar?

Vagy vele van a baj, hogy ismerni szeretné azt, akinek beteszi? Hol marad a gyöngédség és a féltő szeretet?

Az ilyen alkalmakkor érezte magát végtelenül öregnek. Mintha a világ elszaladna mellette, és ő már egy rég elsorvadt, divatjamúlt dologra tartana igényt.

Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy szinte lohol McGalagony szobája felé, ezért magára kényszerített egy kevésbé feltűnő közlekedési sebességet. Már így is majdnem oda ért.

Nehezen próbált nyelni a kiszáradt torkával. Igyekezett elrejteni zaklatottságát és izgalmát, ami még mindig folyékony szirupként örvénylett a vénáiban. Csak elég volt maga elé képzelnie a fiú csibészesen csillogó szemeit, amikor engedett neki; vagy az elégedett malfoyos rókavigyort, amikor teliélvezte a nadrágját, és máris érezte a vérét irányt váltani egyszerre lefelé délre, és felfelé az arcába.

Draco, ha te tudnád, milyen fiad van... Milyen falni való. És milyen éteri.

Te jó isten. Rohadtul remélte, hogy a fiú már tényleg nagykorú, a jelenlegi megzuhant egója nem tudta volna elviselni a tényt, hogy a meglévő ferdeségei közé a pedofíliát is be kelljen sorolnia!

Ahogy oda ért a kőszörnyhöz, az még a jelszót sem várta meg, máris elfordult, és utat adott a férfinak. Harry csak csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét, és lépett rá a csigalépcsőkre.

Próbálta kiüríteni az elméjét, és egy gyors kopogás után belépett az igazgatói ajtón a csiricsáré szobába.

- Ááá, Harry, de örülök, hogy visszajött ide mielőtt távozott volna! - üdvözölte túláradó lelkesedéssel az igazgatónő, miközben felpattant a székéről. - Az úr itt - tárta kecsesen az egyik, a vendégek számára fenntartott, székben kuporgó egérképű egyénre a jobbját - Mr. Frederik Parrish, a francia minisztérium délkeleti átváltoztatásügyi főosztályról. - A nő arca kellemesen kipirult, mint akinek éppen most suttogtak édeskedő bókokat a fülébe. - Személyesen jött el meghívni egy nagyon jeles eseményre a hazájában. Micsoda öröm!

Harry rosszat sejtve nézett a mosolygó párosra.

- Nahát! Üdvözlöm, és gratulálok asszonyom...

- Ó, köszönöm, köszönöm.

- Megkérdezhetem, milyen alkalo...

- Jaj, de modortalan vagyok, bocsásson meg nekem, üljön le - kapott hirtelen észhez. - Az évente megrendezendő Animágus konferenciára vagyok hivatalos.

- Ha megbocsát hölgyem, ez az invitálás már régen kijárt volna önnek, de ezzel a programmal már senki nem söpörhette szőnyeg alá kegyedet.

McGalagony csillogó szemekkel legyintett a bókra.

- Maga hízeleg.

- Program?

- Ó igen, erről szerettem volna beszélni veled, Harry! Ebben az évben szakkör jelleggel indítottunk egy vegyes korosztályú animágus képző osztályt.

- Ez nagyszerű, de hogy jövök én ehhez? - igen határozottan kezdett rossz érzése lenni a dologgal kapcsolatban.

- A tanfolyamot kedden és pénteken szoktam megtartani, de a konferencia is egy pénteki napra esik...

- Te jó ég. Csak nem azt kéri tőlem, hogy vegyem át az óráját? - borzadt el Harry.

- Hát persze, hogy azt kérem! - vágta rá magától értetődően McGalagony.

- Te jó ég - süllyedt mélyebbre a puha karosszékben az auror.

- Jaj, kedves fiam, ne dramatizálja túl. Csak egy óráról lenne szó, és csak pár diákkal.

- Miért én?

- Természetesen azért, mert maga is egy stabil, magas szintű animágus, és már vannak tanári tapasztalatai. Nem mellesleg, mert nem ismerek más megbízható helyettest.

- Tanári tapasztalat? Csak nem a DS-re gondol? Csak ismer még valakit!

- A tapasztalat az tapasztalat. És nem, kedves fiam, nem ismerek. Sajnos ez egy méltatlanul mostohán kezelt mágiafajta Ms. Mellorine végzetes átváltozása után.

Harry kelletlenül húzta el a száját a felemlegetett példa helyességére. Sajnálatos módon az animágia 6 szintje közül a 4-es szinten a varázsló akaratlanul átváltozik az állati alakjába, míg az ötödiken akarata ellenére az állati formájában ragad, és egy jóindulatú _animagus revolioval_ tud csak visszaváltozni. A két állapot közötti időtartam életveszélyes kombinációt alkot. A fent említett hölgy egy éve vesztette életét, amikor a mugli családja körében a karácsonyi ajándékbontás közben véletlenül átváltozott. A hirtelen megrémült muglik édesvízbe tették a vergődő cápát, mire az megfulladt.

- Vagy Meredis Hubert után...

A hölgy a barátja macskájának simogatása közben változott át mókus alakba, ő is egy évvel ezelőtt.

- De ott van Dr. Benett esete is...

A medimágus épp egy nyugalmas vasárnap délutánon irtotta a hátsókertjében a törpéket, mikor átváltozott. A törpéi kifejezetten lelkesedtek a gyíkokért. Sokáig nem is tudták, hogy meghalt, csak azt, hogy eltűnt. Fél éve derült ki a halála.

- De akár sorolhatnám is tovább. Harry, az emberek félnek ettől a mágiaágtól.

- Tudom... De, asszonyom, csak van más. - Harry bőszen ellenkezett, nehogy Scorpius Malfoy közelébe kerüljön, akár hónapok vagy éveken belül. Még csak a gondolat is kettős érzéseket indított el benne... Izgalmat és szégyent.

- Kérem, Harry - McGalagony látva az elzárkózását alkudozásba kezdett. - És ha maga maradna a „B" terv? Megkérdezem pár minisztériumi ismerősömet, de nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnák nekem tenni ezt a szívességet...

Harry fáradtan nyúlt a zsebébe, és kotorta elő a zsebóráját. Fél négy.

Igazából nem sietett sehová, de ez a kis mozgás időt hagyott, hogy gyorsan átgondolja a dolgokat. Nem szerette volna kitenni magát egy esetleges tini hisztinek az ifjabb Malfoy részéről - bár nem tűnt olyannak - nagy nyilvánosság előtt, és saját magát is szerette volna megkímélni az érzékien fehér bőr fixírozásától. Már ha Malfoy is felvette a kurzust.

Mélyet sóhajtott. De ezzel szemben, olyan sokat segített neki ez a nő régen. Pont neki ne tudna megtenni egy ilyen apró szívességet?

- És milyen nagy az osztály? - kérdezte beletörődő hangsúllyal. Túl sok volt már ez a rengeteg gondolat. McGalagony látványosan megkönnyebbült.

- Elég kicsi. Csak harmincan vannak, de nagyon szépen fejlődnek!

- Harmincan? Kicsi?

McGalagony egy büszke mosollyal kihúzta magát ültében.

- Igen. Az év elején kilencvennyolcan jelentkeztek az órára, még csak a vonaton!

- Te jó ég.

- Higgye el, a megmaradtak tehetségesek és szorgalmasak.

- Értem. - Ugyan, Potter, egyszer kibírod. - És az iskolaújságtól láthatok majd ismerős arcokat?

- Persze. Paris unokahúgom és Scorpius is sikeresen vették az év eleji rostát.

- Hát ez nagyszerű...

Professzor asszony, biztos lehet benne, hogy nem csak maga fog keresni megbízható helyettest!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gondterhelt testtartással csukta be maga mögött a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium londoni A/2-es kijáratának WC-fülkéjét. Fáradt sóhajjal hagyta el a mellékhelyiséget, majd lépett be a kaput üzemeltető kocsmába. Azonnal megcsapta az orrát az áporodott alkohol- és dohányszag, míg szemét kellemetlenül csípte az olcsó szivarok füstje.

Megfontolt léptekkel a bárhoz sétált, és odaintve a csaposnak, kért egy jóféle Ouzót, amit csendesen elkortyolgatott. Míg az alkohol marta a torkát, keserű fintorra húzta a száját.

Ma sem járt sikerrel.

Az előző heti roxforti látogatása után nyolc baglyot küldött szét különböző nagy befolyással bíró embereknek, akik segíteni tudtak volna a helyettesítési problémájával, de pár nap múlva csak sajnálkozó válaszokat kapott. Hermionét is megkérdezte, de ő is csak Rita Vitrolt tudta volna ajánlani... És azért még annyira nem füstölték ki a sok _crució_val az agyát, hogy egy jó darabig Vitrolt Scorpius közelébe engedje... meg úgy általában sem szerette az ötletet, hogy az a boszorka kedves, „ártatlan" gyerekek közé keveredjen.

Még Hermione is eszébe jutott, de tudta, hogy semmiféleképen nem tudná megúszni, egy teljes körű ok-okozat felmérés nélkül, ami furfangos keresztkérdéssekkel volna megfűszerezve.

Egy lemondó sóhajjal könyökölt fel a bárpultra.

Hermione-féle átvilágítás kontra kínos jelenet, árgus szemekkel figyelő diákok előtt...

Harry felemelt karral jelezte, hogy fizetni szeretne, majd miután azt letudta, öles léptekkel kilépett az ajtón, és befordult a kocsma melletti szeméttároló utcába, ami nem mellesleg egy hoppanálási pont is volt, de ő ma nem azt a féle utazási módot választotta. Valami nyugtatóbbra vágyott, így karjait felemelte, egyik lábát egyenesen előre nyújtotta, míg másikat behajlította, lendületet vett, és fenséges karvaly formájában kirepült a sikátorból.

Meredek szögben szelte felfelé a levegőt, majd mire olyan magasra ért, hogy London óriási építményei csak apró kis pöttyöknek látszódtak, egy döntött félkörfordulattal a parkos külváros felé vette az irányt. Ahogy egy-egy szárnycsapással felfeküdt egy délről érkező légáramlatra, érezte, hogy a feszültség a szél zúgásával a fülében egyre csökken, mintha a szél átfújná minden tagját, és megtisztítaná azokat minden negatív érzéstől, hogy meghagyja a repülés felett érzett színtiszta örömét. Gyönyörködve nézte az alatta elterülő parkokat és játszótereket, amikről önfeledten nevetgélő és sikongató gyerekek hangjai hallatszódtak fel. Továbbrepülve, a házak egyre ritkábban helyezkedtek el, és sokkal nagyobb füves-fás területek keveredtek egymással.

Harry engedni kezdett a magasságából, és messzire elkerülve egy seprűkön kergetőző gyerekhordát, leszállt az egyik kovácsoltvas szélkakasra. Az általa választott ház udvarában egy hatalmas barna medve ücsörgött pár kipirultan kergetőző gyerek között, és egy köcsögből falatozott valamit. Harry izgatottan borzolta fel a tollait, és kivárva a megfelelő pillanatot - a medve épp szemöldökig elmerült a köcsögben -, elrugaszkodott a kakastól, és vérfagyasztó vijjogással - a gyerekek legnagyobb örömére - becsapódott a semmit sem sejtő medvébe. Harry csiripeléshez hasonlatos hangokkal emelkedett újra fel, hogy hagyjon időt a medvének feltápászkodni négy lábra. Amint a medve meglátta a támadóját, hangos csataüvöltéssel iramodott utána. Harry szánt szándékkal egy lépéssel a föld felett repült, hogy a medve úgy érezze, ha belead mindent, elkaphatja, de mindig, ahogy a medve mancstávolságba ért, egy erősebb szárnycsapással azonnal szerzett másfél méter előnyt. Így szaladták körbe az udvart - a gyerekek tapsikoltak és nevettek -, mikor az egyik házhoz közelebbi kanyarban a semmiből egy róka kapta el az egyik szárnyát. A meglévő lendülettől keményen csapódtak a földbe, míg a medve még a fenekével is fékezett, hogy ne nyomja össze őket teljesen a becsapódásával.

Amint földet ért, Harry azonnal visszaváltozott emberi alakjába.

- Ááá, feladom! - kiáltotta a vörös rókának, aki még mindig fogta a karját.

A hatalmas medve két lábra állt, és egy győzedelmes kiáltással átváltozott vörös hajú önmagává.

- Ez az, asszony! Végre elkaptuk a szemtelen karvalyt!

Erre a róka is átváltozott, és egész testével lenyomta Harryt a földre. Hermione egy gonoszkás mosollyal hajolt közelebb a legyőzött Harryhez.

- 3:2 ide. Hogyhogy leugrottál hozzánk, Harry? - kérdezte, miközben feltápászkodott a megnyomorgatott férfiról. Ron egy elégedett mosollyal hajolt le hozzá, és nyújtotta egyik karját, hogy felsegítse Harryt, amit ő el is fogadott. Későn vette észre, hogy barátja karja még mindig mézes, és abba különböző dolgok ragadtak a földről futás közben.

- Fuj! Áh, csak lejöttem egy kicsit beszélgetni - porolta le magát, és törölte a kezét a fűbe. Lenézett az épp melléjük futó kislányokra. - Sziasztok, drágáim! - kiáltotta feléjük, és hajolt le, hogy megölelje mind a két kislányt.

- Harry bácsi!

- De jó, hogy itt vagy!

- Hogy van az én két legkedvencebb keresztlányom?

- Jól - felelték egyszerre.

Kedélyes beszélgetés közben sétáltak be a házba, majd miután végeztek a vacsorával, Hermione felvitte a lányait az emeletre, hogy előbb megfürdesse, majd ágyba dugja őket. Amint elcsendesedtek a kiselefánt dobogások a nehéz falépcsőkön, Harry és Ron leült a nappaliba egy üveg portóival.

- Te jó ég, ez a két lány egyre nagyobb. El sem hiszem, hogy már öt évesek.

- Nekem mondod, öreg? Rose és Molly lassan megkaphatják az első pálcájukat. - Ron szörnyülködve invitózott magához három borospoharat, és töltötte őket tele.

- És hogy álltok a következő utód gyártásával? Hallottam George-tól, hogy ebben a hónapban sem jött össze.

- Próbálkozunk... - motyogta az orra alatt Ron, és vörös fülekkel átnyújtotta az egyik poharat. - Mindenesetre, ha nem sikerülne bájitalok nélkül, az sem lenne gond. Elég ez a két lány az én idegrendszeremnek, csak Hermi szeretne egy kisfiút is.

- Jah, tudom. Mondta.

Pár másodpercig csendben üldögéltek, és hallgatták a fentről leszűrődő zajokat, mígnem Ron újra megszólalt.

- És hogyhogy leugrottál, haver? Általában ez a napod zsúfolásig tele van, nem?

- Jah, de... De azt hiszem, ha már vannak beosztottjaim, most az egyszer levehetik a vállaimról a sok iktatási marhaságot.

- Iktatás? A ti egységeteket is ráállították a Rowena hagyatéki kárjelentésekre?

- Nem, dehogy. Az új kisfőnök ma közölte, hogy mi vezetjük át az új miniszter iratait, és biztosítjuk azokat a hivatalnokoknak.

- Eeeh? Nem mondod! Há' ekkora egy hülyét, komolyan! Mit keres egy ilyen uncsi „küldetésen" a csapatotok? - kérdezte felháborodottan.

Harry hátradőlt a kanapén, amin elhelyezkedett, és egyik szemöldökét szarkasztikusan felhúzva meredt barátjára.

- „Pihenünk". Mit gondolsz? Már kíváncsi voltam, mit talál ki nekünk Kingsley erre a két napra. Akárki is veszi át a minisztériumi széket, csak jól járhatunk vele.

- Az 100%. Végül is húsz éven át volt miniszter. Én is belehülyülnék a sok munkába ennyi idő alatt.

- Akárhogy is, O'men vagy Malfoy csak jót tehet a minisztériumnak Kingsley után. Hallottad Malfoy kibővített ütemtervét? Nem hittem, hogy valaha is ilyesmit mondok, de a fenébe, a terve briliáns! Remélem, ő nyer.

- Nekem mondod? Olyan érzésem van, hogy valamilyen kifordult univerzum beszippantott magába, vagy egy különösen jól megkomponált vízióban élek. _Még rá is szavaztam!_

- Én is... - Harry rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, és belekortyolt a borába, miközben egy teljesen összevizezett Hermione sétált le az emeletről, és egy hálás pillantással nyúlt a teli borospoharáért. - Jaj, Hermi, most jut eszembe. A kisfőnök üzeni, hogy ma két árvát küldtek be hozzátok a gyámügyi hivatalba, a Quinton manorból, mert Ammon asszony végül megadta magát. Csak el ne keveredjenek, azért szólok.

Hermione gondterhelten sóhajtott fel, és ült le Ron mellé. Ammon Quinton matriarcha hat éve költözött át a kontinensről, és vette magához a megboldogult elsőszülöttjétől annak két kisfiát, ezzel megmentve őket a többi családtag harács természetétől. A nagyobb fiú épp most végzős a Roxfortban, így még gondviselőre szorul. Mrs. Quinton már hónapokkal ezelőtt megkereste a hivatalt, és bejelentette, hogy míg az örökös nem tölti be a 17. életévét, semmiféleképpen nem engedhetik át a gondozását a kontinensi rokonoknak. Csakhogy... a hölgy kérése törvényesen kivitelezhetetlen.

- Te jó ég. Szegény Mrs. Quinton. Szerintem érezhette, hogy nem éri meg Perell születésnapját. Azok a rokonok rosszabbak, mint Dursleyék voltak. Épeszű ember még egy pennát sem bízna rájuk. Már csak azt remélem, hogy Malfoy lesz a miniszter, és elfogadják az idő előtti nagykorúsíttatásra vonatkozó törvénykérelmét...

- Te is rá szavaztál? - kérdezte meglepődötten Harry.

- ... hát, igen - válaszolta Hermione tekintetét mereven a borospoharára szegezve. Egész testtartásából sugárzott, hogy már szinte várja a felháborodott tiltakozást a férfiaktól.

- Kész. Itt a világ vége! - röhögött fel Ron, mire Hermione kérdőn emelte fel a tekintetét férjére. - Malfoy menyét élvezi az „aranytrió" támogatását... Ennél jobb reklámra nem is lenne szüksége, hogy tényleg miniszter lehessen...

Hermione döbbenten meredt férjére.

- Te is...?

- Mfh. Nem vagyok hajlandó fennhangon még egyszer elismerni.

- Hah! - Hermione megbabonázottan figyelte férjét, majd kérdőn Harryre pillantott, aki egy nemszeretem grimasszal bólintott. - Hogy megváltoztak a dolgok gimi óta... Húsz évvel ezelőtt a Malfoy név egyet jelentett Voldemort követőivel, most meg...? - Hermione szeme huncutul csillant. - Elmondhatom magamról, hogy orrba vágtam a következő minisztert! - azzal büszkén kihúzta magát.

Ron felnevetett, míg Harry kissé lejjebb csúszott a kanapén. Ő egészen mást mondhatott el magáról... és a jövőbeni miniszter fiáról. Míg barátai nem figyeltek, újra elfészkelte magát ültében, és egy laza testhelyzetet felvéve belekezdett, amiért tulajdonképpen ma leugrott.

- Te Hermi... - kezdte nemtörődöm hangsúllyal, mire mindkét barátja felkapta a fejét, és elszörnyedt tekintettel meredtek rá.

- Jaj, Harry, ne! Amikor így kezdesz egy mondatot, az sosem jelent jót! Mibe keveredtél már megint?

- Haver, ne finomkodj, csak mondd ki egyenesen. Ne kímélj! Mi történt? Eladósodtál? Pénz kell? Szívesen kisegítünk! - bizonygatta Ron, reménykedve, hogy csak ennyi a baj.

Harry teljesen paff volt. Ennyit arról, hogy gyanútlanul felvezeti a témát.

- Nem, dehogy! Van pénzem - tiltakozott egy zavart félmosollyal.

- Akkor mi történt? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten Hermione. - Beteg vagy? Ugye az vagy? Biztos, hogy az vagy. Nagyon súlyos?

- Merlinre, Harry! Miért nem mondtad el nekünk hamarabb? Elhozatom neked az USA-ból a legjobb orvosokat!

- Nem vagyok beteg! - tagadta már feltartott kézzel.

- Akkor egy olyan borzasztó küldetésbe akarsz minket belerángatni, mint a legutóbb Romániában? Nem, haver, amiatt hagytam ott az aurorátust is! Kizárt!

- Nem, nem semmi ilyesmiről szó sincs!

- Jaj istenem - nyögte kétségbeesetten Hermione, és eltakarta a szemeit. - Még valami ennél is rosszabb?

- Nem! - tiltakozott Harry.

- Harry, mondjad már!

- Csak meg akartalak kérdezni, hogy átvennéd-e holnap McGalagony animágia óráját helyettem - vágott a közepébe Harry, hogy megelőzze a további spekulációkat.

Ezt hallva, a házaspár hitetlenkedve meredt a fekete hajúra.

- Tessék? - kérdezte Hermione vészesen felívelő hanggal. - És csak ennyi miatt hoztad ránk a frászt? - ezzel felemelkedett a székből, és méltatlankodása mélységét kifejezve belebokszolt Harry vállába.

- Áh - nyögött fel Harry az ütéstől, és fájdalmas grimasszal masszírozta ki a kínt a bicepszéből.

- Te csak ne _áh_-ozz, tesó!

- Igen! Csak ne legyen egy szavad se! - Harry vetett rájuk egy sértődött pillantást.

- Jól van, na. Nem kell már azonnal krízishelyzetre gondolni, ha kérnék valamit. _- Hmm... na ja._

Hermione vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, és töltött magának még egy pohár bort. Ahogy a szájához emelte, hogy kortyoljon, még elmormogott egy „Jesszus!"-t, és lassan lehiggadt. Mihelyst úgy érezte, akut idegroham nélkül tud Harryre pillantani, rászegezte azt a bizonyos vesébe látó tekintetét - Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött -, és rákérdezett.

- Miért nem tudod elvállalni McGalagony óráját? Úgy tudom, holnap szabadnapotok van, hogy kellően rákészülhessetek a szombati kihirdetéshez. - Harry frusztráltan ráncolta össze a szemöldökét. _Francba Hermionéval, és a tökéletes memóriájával! _Érezte, ahogy gerincén megjelenik az első izzadságcsepp, és lassan megindul nadrágja felé. - Ezek mellet, jó példával járhatnál elöl a diákok számára. Rengeteg munkánkba került eljutni a teljes értékű, stabil animágusi szintre, és ez inspiráló lehet számukra.

Harry kelletlenül préselte ki tüdejéből a levegőt. Nem akart hazudni barátainak, de azt is tudta, hogy milyen fogadtatása lenne az igazságnak.

- Igen, tudom, de van ott valaki, akivel nem akaródzik találkoznom.

Hermione meglepődötten felhúzta a szemöldökét, és egy rá jellemző mozdulattal füle mögé tűrte barna tincseit.

- Kicsoda? Az új SVK tanár? Hogy is hívják? Kat? Eve?

- Nem, dehogy. Nem is találkoztam még vele soha.

- Akkor valamelyik másik tanárral különböztél össze?

- Számít ez? - kérdezte lejjebb csúszva a kanapén. Hátán már csendes patakocskaként folyt a veríték. Annyira nem akart erről beszélni barátaival, és ezt Hermione is érezte, ezért még inkább vérszemet kapott.

- Ha kell a segítségem, őszintén elmondod! - Harry beletörődő grimaszát látva folytatta. - Szóval akkor nem tanár, ugye? - Bólintás. - Akkor diák, nem is szülő. - Bólintás.

Ron döbbenten kottyantott közbe.

- Ki tudott úgy magára haragítani, hogy be se akarsz lépni a Roxfortba?

Hermione jó kérdésnek ítélhette a közbevágást, mert szó nélkül vizsgálgatta Harry mimikáját.

Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét, és egy mély sóhajjal beletörődött a sorsába. Hisz barátok közt van, akik megtennének érte mindent. Akik szeretik...

- Scorpius Malfoy...

Hermione értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökét a válaszra, míg Ron azonnal elszörnyedt.

- Haver, ugye nem csináltál valami megbocsáthatatlant? Lehet, hogy menyét fia, de nem egy és ugyanaz a személy! Még ha kötözködik is; hiszen csak egy gyerek! - _Csak egy gyerek...? _Harry szűkölni szeretett volna.

- Ó, Harry, ugye nem párbajoztatok? Vagy felhánytorgattad neki a múltat?

Felháborodottan nyitotta ki a száját, hogy rákiabáljon a barátaira, de helyette csak sziszegés szerű suttogás jött ki.

- Tényleg úgy ismertek, mint aki olyasmit tesz? - hangjában csak úgy vibrált a visszafojtott indulat. Ron megnyugodva dőlt hátra, és bűntudatosan elmosolyodott. Hermione megint a pohara mögé bújt.

- Bocs, haver. Még dolgozik bennünk az adrenalin. - Harry továbbra is szúrós szemekkel meredt rá. - Mi baj van a Malfoy kölyökkel?

- A _Malfoy kölyök_ volt az egyik suli újságos riporter, előző héten. Volt egy kis dolgunk, ami miatt jobb lenne év végéig hanyagolnom a Roxfortot...

- Hehe. Tán letámadott pár rajongó, és megmentett tőlük? - humorizált Ron.

- Bár inkább...

Hermione megtalálta a hangját.

- Harry, kérlek, ígérem, hogy segítek, csak mondd el, mi történt. Nem szeretnék tájékozatlanul besétálni a kígyóbarlangba.

Harry tartott pár másodperc szünetet, míg megfontolta a válaszát. Hermione kérdése teljesen jogos, és ezzel, hogy elvállalta a helyettesítést, meg is oldotta a problémát... De azzal, hogy kijelenti, hagyta kiverni egy diáknak, valószínűleg elszabadítja az armageddon vörös rókáját, ami száz év sötétséget hoz a földre. - Khm... - Ezek mellett Ron sosem bírta azokat a beszélgetéseket, amik a _szex-homo/hetero/bi-ki-kivel_ _csinálja?_ témakörökre épültek... - Hö-öm. - De mégis. Kikben bízna, ha bennük nem? És ő is ugyanúgy elvárja az őszinteséget tőlük. - Talán... - Hermione biztatóan bólogatott, Ron előredőlt ültében. - Én... hö-öm. .

- HOGY MI?


	5. Chapter 5

Interjú a hőssel 5. fejezet

Harry mélyebben az arcába húzta fekete csuklyáját Roxmorts mocskos utcácskáján. Az eső szakadatlanul zuhogott immár egy fél órája, ami szokatlannak számított a skót tájon az évnek ebben a szakaszában. Ezt leginkább a néhol-néhol még olvadozó hókupacok jelezték, amik rohamos gyorsasággal áztak kásává, majd folytak egybe az esővel. Egy délről érkező légáramlat miatt enyhült meg ennyire a hőmérséklet, de míg ez önmagában jónak számított volna, addig az áramlat viharos szelet, és vastag, szürke esőfelhőket is hozott magával.

Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét Madam Rosmerta kocsmája előtt, majd lelépett az eső ellen védelmet nyújtó teraszról, és elindult célja felé.

A város egyetlen katolikus temploma mellett elhaladva megrázkódott, ahogy hirtelen megszólalt az egyik harang. Harry tagjain jeges borzongás futott át. A harangnak pont ugyanolyan mély, öblös, vészjósló hangja volt, mint a Little Whinging-i református templom sirató harangjának. Nem tudta miért - hisz általában semmi baja nem volt a harangokkal -, de ez a hang csak rosszat jelentett számára. Ahogy haladt tovább a főutcán, a harang lassú hangja kísérte.

Komoran tűrte az esőcseppek pattogását köpenyén...

- Harry, ne duzzogj már, és szedd a lábad! - kiáltott hátra Hermione, és toppantott a sárban apró cipőjével, míg karjait asszonyosan a derekára tűzte. - Miattad fogunk elkésni, pedig direkt időben indultunk!

- Megyek már, megyek... - dünnyögte Harry kelletlenül, és megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy beérje barátnőjét. Mikor a lány mellé ért, kezeit mélyen a zsebébe dugta, és tüntetően hallgatott. Maga volt a teljes sértettség iskolapéldája.

Hermione felsóhajtott, és lágyan rámosolygott. _Férfiak._

- Hidd el, Harry, ez a te érdeked.

- Nem látom be, miért nem lehetett az én ötletemet követni! - csattant fel frusztráltan az auror.

- A problémák szőnyeg alá söprése sosem jelent megoldást - darálta tanári stílusban Hermione. - Így is hálás lehetnél, hogy eljöttem veled.

- Persze! - horkantott felháborodottan. - Csak azért vagy itt, hogy biztos megtartsam az órát.

Hermione szégyenlősen pislogott rá. - Lebuktam... - bazsalygott.

Harry szorosan összeszorította az ajkait a beismerésre, hogy nehogy kiszökjön közülük valami bántó, míg szemeit mereven a roxforti ösvényre függesztette. Így haladtak pár percig, míg Hermione nem bírta tovább.

- Ne rám legyél mérges. Te tehetsz az egészről! - Harry tüntetőleg tovább hallgatott. - Ajh, ne már...! Szólj hozzám!

- Nincs mit mondanom - sziszegte hűvösen, mire Hermione felnevetett, és belekarolt a zsebre dugott jobb karjába.

- Háhá, megszólaltál!

Harry egy nagy sóhajjal engedte ki a tüdejéből a levegőt, és megenyhülve húzta közelebb az asszonyt.

- Légyszi, Hermi... - fogta még utoljára könyörgésre. - Még nem késő, te is meg tudod tartani az órát _egyedül_. Kérlek! Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek! Nem akarom magam még jobban kompromittálni. Már biztos az egész Roxfort tud róla, hogy meleg vagyok, ez csak még nagyobbat robbantana a híren.

- Ne is könyörögj! Ha a diákok tudnának róla, akkor már biztos a próféta is lehozta volna a dolgot. - Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. - Hogy lehettél ilyen felelőtlen? Ráadásul egy tinédzser fiúval! Ez egyáltalán nem vall rád!

- Te nem láttad őt... és azt a helyzetet. Huh - egy pillanatra benntartotta a levegőt, ahogy Scorpius képe belebegett a képzeletébe. - Hihetetlen kisugárzása van a kölyöknek. És ahogy kinéz, és az a tekintet, amikor tudja, hogy ő nyert...

- Na, stop! - állította le Harryt a nő, amikor az már kezdte magát nagyon belelovallni a témába. - Nem szabad így gondolkodnod! Ő egy diák! Egy Malfoy! _Tiltott_ lény számodra.

- Basszus, tudom, de akkor is...! Szexi!

- Túl veszélyes! Én megértem, hogy nehéz lehet neked, és úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy, de gondolkodj előre. Mi lenne, ha a nagy nyilvánosság elé kerülne a dolog? Ha nem is repülnél az aurorátustól, akkor a társaid közösítenének ki. Scorpius kiskorú, ráadásul az egyik miniszterjelölt fia! Így is pengeélen táncolsz a főnöködnél.

Harry dühösen ráncolta össze a szemöldökét.

- Tudom, Hermione, csak már kezd kurvára elegem lenni! Imádom a munkámat, de már a faszom is kivan, hogy mindent csak a nevemmel tudok véghezvinni. Nem vagyok beszűkült auror! Nem vagyok rossz szakember, mégis e miatt már egy ideje azon gondolkodok, hogy otthagyom az egészet a büdös francba, és felszedek egy keszegseggű Paolót, akivel főállásban döngetünk, az emberek meg elmehetnek a büdös picsába! - Hermione leesett állal meredt rá. Barátja egyszer sem mesélt nekik arról, hogy ilyesmin gondolkodik. Harry mérgesen morrant Hermionéra, mire az koccanva becsukta a száját. - Miért vagy úgy meglepődve? Mit gondoltatok, mennyit bírok én? Egész életemben egy meleg otthonra vágytam egy szerető párral és gyerekekkel, de _emiatt_ nemhogy családom nincs, de még a munkám - amit világ életemben imádtam - is veszélyben forog. El sem hiszed, mennyire gyűlölöm ezt. Belefáradtam; elég volt. Szeretnék egy kicsit szeretve lenni, minden félelem nélkül.

- Ó, Harry! - torpant meg Hermione, mire Harry egy zárkózott arckifejezéssel nézett vissza rá. Eleinte azt hitte, megint kioktatja Hermione, mi fán terem a felelősség, de amint meglátta a könnyes szemeket, a benne felgyülemlett feszültség egy része elillant. - Sosem panaszkodtál. Azt hittük megbékéltél a helyzettel... - ahogy a nő első könnyei kicsordultak, máris szoros ölelésbe vonta a férfit. Harry nyugtatóan paskolta meg a nő vállát, és sóhajtott fel.

- Áh, ne is törődj velem Hermi. Sajnálom, hogy így felzaklattalak. Nem akartam. Most egy kicsit kiborult a bili... Nagy a hajtás, és még ez is. Kicsit elfáradtam.

Hermione felnézett az arcába, hogy leellenőrizze igazat mondott-e. Könnyei a szeme alján csillogtak, de már nem fenyegettek újbóli invázióval.

- De ettől még komolyan gondoltad ezeket, igaz?

- Hát igen. Kell valamilyen változás az életembe, mert ez így...

Hermione csak bólintott a ki nem mondott szavakra, hogy érti, majd búcsúzásképp még egyszer megszorította az auror derekát. Miután kifújta az orrát, és megnyugodott, kérdőn nézett fel az egyik lábáról a másikra dülöngélő barátjára. Harry készségesen nyújtotta neki az egyik karját, és miután azt elfogadta, úgy folytatták az útjukat a kastély felé.

- Akkor... ha jól sejtem ennek a dolognak köze van Scorpiushoz, ugye?

- Hát persze, hogy köze van - ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Harry. - Nem is lustaságból nem akarok helyettesíteni ma.

- Nem úgy értettem.

Harry kérdőn nézett le a nőre.

- Kapcsolatot szeretnél vele? - Harry hitetlenkedve húzta össze a szemöldökét. - Őt szeretnéd _változás_ként az életedbe?

- Mi? NEM, dehogy! Figyelsz te egyáltalán arra, amit mondok, asszony? - hördült fel felháborodottan Harry.

Elment ennek a nőszemélynek az esze? Az addig teljesen rendben van, hogy végre szeretne elmerülni egy romantikus kapcsolatban, na de egy Malfoyjal? Nem elég, hogy a kísértő véla-származék, akár a fia is lehetne, de már most valószínűleg több fasz járt a kezében, mint kilincs! Jó, tényleg sokat gondolt rá az utóbbi időben, de ez csak a hormonok, és a fiú lehengerlő bátorsága miatt van. Ha tényleg úgy dönt, hogy végül belekezd valami igazán komoly dologba egy férfival - és itt gondolatban kihangsúlyozta, hogy: férfival, _nem_ fiúval - akkor az egy teljesen megbízható, hűséges, és érett személyiség lesz. Scorpius Malfoynak még élnie kell, hogy megláthassa egy ilyen kapcsolat abszolút előnyeit, és pár hónapnyi ágy akrobatika után ne vágyódjon el valaki más karjaiba. Igen, Scorpius valakit nagyon boldoggá fog tenni, hisz ki ne akarna egy ilyen sütikét az ágyába, de az a férfi nem ő lesz.

Pont.

Harry vörösre gyúlt fejjel utasította vissza Hermione mindennemű találgatását, méghozzá olyan hevesen, hogy a nő csak tágra nyílt szemekkel, kezeit védekező módon a mellkasa elé tartva visszakozott. Minden kétséget kizáróan biztosítani akarta, hogy megérti: Ő, és Scorpius soha nem lesznek egy pár, még a képzeletében sem, így mire végzett mindennel, amit erről a témáról mondani szeretett volna, már a Roxfort óriási vaskapujában álltak.

Harry valamicskét nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, ahogy maga elé engedte a furán őt méricskélő Hermionét.

A kőfalak csendjét csak lépteik zaja törte meg, ami még inkább ellazította Harryt. Valahogy, átlépve az egész héten retteget falak küszöbét, megkönnyebbült. Innentől kezdve nincs bizonytalanság. Megtartja az órát - mindegy, milyen pletykák keringenek éppen -, és lelép. Iszik valamit elalvás előtt, és holnap levezényli az egész választási hercehurcát.

Igen! Így lesz.

Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és ezzel daliásan kihúzta a vállait is.

Ő egy erős férfi, akit semmi nem állíthat meg!

Amint ezt eldöntötte, befordultak az igazgatói irodát rejtő folyosóra. Már majdnem elérték céljukat, amikor a kő őr durva súrlódással elhúzódott az útból, és a lépcsők lefelé kezdtek süllyedni. Harry érdeklődve figyelte a mozgást, és vetve egy oldalpillantást Hermionéra, nyugtázta, hogy a nő is felhúzott szemöldökkel nézi a nehéz köveket.

Pár pillanat múlva meglátták, hogy Bimba professzor szorosan a vállai alá karolva támogat valakit lefelé az igazgatóiból. A sérült fájdalmasan hörgött minden lépésre, és messziről is jól látható volt, hogy számos sebből vérzik.

Harry mindenre számított csak erre nem. Ijedten futottak oda a professzor asszonyhoz.

- Te jó ég, Bimba professzor, mi történt? - kérdezte riadt hangon Hermione.

_Song: Black Black Heart; Song by: David Usher feat. Flower Duet _

/ezt hallgattam miközben írtam a szemezést =D szerinted illik a jelenethez?/

Harry azonnal oda lépett az imbolygó fiúhoz, és másik válla alá karolva levette a terhet az alacsony boszorkányról.

A fiú tényleg ramaty állapotban volt. Fekete talárja cafatokban lógott róla. Alsóruházata is rojtosra szaggatva fityegett, míg azt jól láthatóan friss, sárral keveredett vér színezte. A vágások valamilyen állattól származhattak. A fiú mélyen lehorgasztotta a fejét, így orrából és az arcán keresztülfutó vágásokból és karcolásokból egyenesen orra hegyére gyűltek a vércseppek, amik aztán ütemes csöpögéssel a padlóra hullottak. Szőke haja összetapadt a sártól és az esőtől, míg néhol csomókban hiányzott.

Harry megragadta a fiút, és feljebb rántva biztosabb fogást keresett rajta. A hirtelen mozdulattól a fiú felnyögött, és fejét megemelve Harry tekintetét kereste.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy rájött kit is tart a karjaiban. Ujjai bizseregni kezdtek a fiú oldalán.

- Mr. Potter, de jó hogy jöttek! Nem hiszem, hogy elbírtam volna Mr. Malfoyt egészen a gyengélkedőig. - Hermione levegő után kapott, és kutatóan a fiatalemberre nézett. - Kérem, siessünk, szegény kis pára nagyon pórul járt.

Harry összeszorított állkapoccsal nézett a szürke szemek mélyére, majd ahogy a sürgetésnek engedelmeskedve szapora léptekkel elindult, megtört a pillanat.

A gyengélkedő nem volt messze az igazgató irodájától, de mégis mire odaértek Scorpius még jobban legyengült a vérveszteségtől. Harryt régi ismerősként üdvözölte a fertőtlenítőszag és a sterilitást sugárzó fehér falak és szövetek. Madam Pomfrey gondterhelt arcvonásokkal szaladt eléjük, és máris mutatta Harrynek, hogy melyik ágyra fektetheti a sérült diákot.

Harry, amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, leengedte Scorpiust a fehér pamutlepedőre, és segített neki megfelelő pozícióba felfeküdni a háttámlához. Próbálta nem észrevenni Scorpius hálás pillantásától bukfencező gyomrát, és csak egy elnéző félmosollyal válaszolt. Szemét megbabonázottan a fiún tartotta miközben hátralépett.

A javasasszony gyors pálcamozdulatokkal felmérte a fiú állapotát, és különböző gyakorlati kérdéseket intézett hozzá, hogy megtudja, nem került-e sokkos állapotba a vérveszteségtől, vagy nincs-e életveszélyes belső sérülése. Közben végzett a diagnosztikai bűbájokkal, és pár vérpótló főzet, fájdalomcsillapító, és energizáló főzet után, nekilátott a sebek megtisztításának, és a még szivárgó sebek behegesztésének.

Harry az agya hátsó, mindig éber részében érzékelte, hogy Hermione mögésétált, és pár centire a karja mellett nézi az elsősegélyt.

Csak nézte az egyre kisimultabb arcú Scorpius Malfoyt. Nem tehetett róla, de ebben a percben szépnek látta. Nem erotikusnak, nem művinek, csak egyszerűen szépnek.

Scorpius arca összerándult, ahogy Pomfrey széthasította a végleg tönkrement felsőruházatát, és kibújtatta belőle, hogy ki tudjon tisztítani egy, a csípőjén mélyen végighúzódó sebet.

Harry elszántan kereste a különbséget az előző találkán megismert Malfoy, és az ágyon fekvő között. Őszintén? Szinte csak különbséget talált. Az a Malfoy inkább tűnt egy aranykalitkában nevelkedett sznob ficsúrnak, aki már csak abban tudja kiélni magát, hogy „gyűjti" a hírességeket, míg ez... Ez a Malfoy összeszorított állal tűrte a fájdalmakat, és még így, összetörten is méltóságot sugárzott.

Harry szemei Scorpiusfedetlen mellkasán kalandoztak.

A fiú tejfehér bőre ártatlanságot sugárzott, a sár és sok karcolás ellenére is. A szőke mellkas-szőrrel körülnőtt halványrózsaszín mellbimbók peckesen álltak felfelé még a gyengélkedő melege ellenére is. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy meg kell nedvesítenie az ajkait, amik időközben kiszáradtak. A mellkas hirtelen megfeszült, és az izmok kirajzolódtak a selymesnek tűnő bőr alatt... Pomfrey talált egy szálkát.

Harry, és Scorpius egyszerre engedték ki a benntartott levegőt. Az auror lélegzete majdnem annyira remegett, mint a szenvedő diáké.

Harry hangosan nyelt, ahogy rájött, menthetetlenül begerjedt. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, és csak akkor nyitotta ki őket, amikor már nem látta a szemhéjai belső felén a fel-le emelkedő mellkast. Helyette a fiú grimaszba csavarodott arcát nézte.

Scorpius fejét félrefordította, és lehunyta a szemét. Szemmel láthatóan koncentrált, hogy minél jobban tűrje az orvosi beavatkozást. Majd hirtelen újra elakadt a lélegzete, és felpattantak a szemei, így rögtön belefúrta szürke pillantását a smaragdokba. Pomfrey megtalálta az előző szilánk kistestvérét...

Harry erővel állt ellent a torokköszörülési ingerének, amint azok a gyönyörű szemek fogva ejtették. A javasasszony halkan motyogva végzett a kritikusabb sebekkel, és áttért a zúzódások kezelésére. Ezalatt Harry csak próbált olvasni a fiú szemeiből, de mint azt annak idején apjával sem tudta megtenni csatározásaik alatt, most az ifjabb Malfoy szemei is megfejthetetlen titkokat rejtettek magukban.

Elrévedéséből Hermione finoman a vállára nehezedő keze zökkentette ki. Kérdő tekintettel nézett le a mellette ácsorgó nőre.

- Harry, tíz percen belül kezdődik az órád - suttogta oda, úgy, hogy a többi a beteg körül sürgölődő fehérnép ne hallja.

Harry elámulva nézett fel a gyengélkedő bejárata felett függő antik ingaórára. Hermionénak igaza volt, már alig volt tíz perce. Lejjebb hajolt a nőhöz, és diszkréten visszasuttogott.

- Csak még pár percet... Tudni akarom mi intézte így el. - Hermione merev tekintetét látva, még hozzá tette: - Mégiscsak egy miniszterjelölt fia!

Hermionét kielégíthette a válasz, mert megránduló arccal bólintott, és lenézett a fiúra.

Bimba odatelepedett az ágy mellé egy székre, és jobb kezét együtt érzően Scorpius baljára helyezte.

- Hogy érzi most már magát, kedveském?

Scorpius a nő felé fordította a fejét, és miután megköszörülte a torkát, válaszolt.

- Már nem olyan rosszul, asszonyom, köszönöm.

Pomfrey vetett egy szúrós pillantást a páciensére.

- Mr Malfoy, hogy történhetett ez már megint magával?

Scorpius felöltött egy halovány, de annál lehengerlőbb félmosolyt a nagy kínban.

- Ma is kimentem legelni Hagrid professzor kunyhója melletti tisztásra, de...

- Legelni? - kottyantott közbe Hermione.

Scorpius csak bólintott.

- Tudja, az animágus alakom szarvas - Harry arcából kifutott a szín, míg Hermione álla döbbenten leesett -, és hogy gyakoroljak, minden nap kimegyek legelni egy biztonságos helyre a szabadidőmben.

- Biztonságos helyre, mi? - Madam Pomfrey hangja vészesen felívelt. - Azt meghiszem. Ez lett a vége Minerva animágus-bolondságának! Bezzeg én megmondtam, hogy ez rossz ötlet, de hallgatott valaki rám? Hát persze, hogy nem! És most kezelhetem szegény faktosokat, mert valamilyen baleset mindig éri őket!

Bimba csak forgatta a szemeit. Valószínűleg nem először hallhatta ezeket a mondatokat.

- Poppy, ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük, és év elején a te beleegyezéseddel hoztunk vezetői döntést. Mindannyian tudtuk, hogy nem lesz egyszerű a gyerekeknek.

- Jó, ez így nagyon szép elmondva, de néz rá! - itt vádlón Malfoyra bökött. - Már megint az animágus alakja miatt került ide! - Bimba és Magam Pomfrey pár másodpercig meredten bámultak egymásra, majd Pomfrey sértődötten elfordította a fejét, vetett Malfoyra egy teljes körű tisztítóbűbájt, és bájolt rá egy kórházi inget, majd a piszkos gézekkel elvonult az irodája felé.

- Szarvas...? - nyöszörögte Hermione. Scorpius bólintott, Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt.

- Igen - nézett a veszekedő párosról a teljesen paff nőre. - Egy _Rangifer tarandus caribou _vagyok. Miért?

Harry olyan gyorsan kapta Hermionéra a fejét, hogy a nyakába belenyilallt a fájdalom. A nő megkönnyebbülni látszott. Harry sürgetve oldalba bökte, mire a lány pislogva felnézett rá.

- Karibu, egy rénszarvas, ami eredetileg Kanadában őshonos. - Erre Potter vállaiból is távozott egy jelentős mennyiségű feszültség. Ez a kis hülye folyton visszaijeszti a testébe a golyóit. - Nem érdekes, Scorpius... És akkor, tulajdonképpen, hogy sérültél meg?

Scorpius vágott egy fintort, de azért válaszolt.

- Túl közel mentem a hippogriff kifutóhoz, és megtámadtak a bestiák. - Bimbára nézett, és figyelmeztetően megjegyezte: - Erről az apám is tudomást fog szerezni!

Harry elhúzta a száját erre a mondatra. Nos, egy Malfoy sosem bújik ki a bőréből. Már nem is értette mivel tudta pár perce úgy lenyűgözni a fiú. Szép lassan visszaváltozott az interjú alatti önmagává. És nem mellesleg készített magának egy képzeletbeli feljegyzést, miszerint figyelmeztesse Hagridot, hogy dugja el a hippogriffjeit legalább a következő évig.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem ragadtam meg a szarvas alakomban, így tudtam használni a vész zsupszkulcsot.

Bimba helyeselve bólintott, és megveregette a fiú bal kezét.

- Ez igen előrelátó intézkedés volt az igazgatónőtől.

Scorpius csak bólintott, majd Hermionéra meredt, aki kérdőn vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a megkülönböztetett figyelem miatt.

- Mrs. Weasleyhez van szerencsém? - kérdezte.

- Óh, igen - lépett előrébb Hermione egy zavart mosollyal, és kezet fogott a fiúval. - Nem volt alkalmunk még bemutatkozni egymásnak.

- Örvendek a találkozásnak. Scorpius Malfoy - rázta meg a felkínált jobbot. - Már biztosan sokat hallott rólam - és elnézve Hermione oldala mellett, küldött egy beszédes fél vigyort Harry felé.

Harry legnagyobb borzadályára, érezte, ahogy a vér felkúszik a nyakán az arcába. Hermione csak rosszallóan elhúzta a száját.

- Megkérdezhetem miért látogatott el hozzánk?

Erre Hermione is enyhén zavarba jött.

- Természetesen az animágia órára jöttem segíteni Harrynek.

Erre Scorpius Harry szemeibe nézett, és egy félig-meddig kárörvendő és félig kihívó mosolyt villantott meg.

- Oh, értem - mondta. Hanglejtéséből tisztán ki lehetett venni, hogy jól mulat.

Harry mérgesen összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

Remek. A kis ficsúr most azt hiszi, hogy nem mer egyedül visszajönni ide. Hát ez fantasztikus!

- Mrs. Weasley? - szólította meg a nőt a kis közjáték után, teljesen ignorálva Harry dühét. - Nem lenne kedve interjút adni az _Atlasz_nak? Így majdnem teljes lenne a háborús hősök sorozat. És akkor már csak a férjét és Neville Longbottomot kellene meggyőznöm egy találkozóról.

Hermione meglepetten pislogott. - Persze, semmi akadálya. Mikor szeretnéd?

- Mondjuk, most?

Hermione lágyan felnevetett. - Most nem lehet, hisz órát kell tartanom.

- Ugyan, Mrs. Weasley, tudjuk, hogy Mr. Potter biztosan tartja a kezében a... _dolgokat_ - újabb jelentőségteljes pillantás a nő válla mögé.

Hermione felháborodottan villogó szemekkel fordult hátra, hogy számon kérje azt, amit a fiú sejtetni kívánt. Harry csak ingerülten tiltakozott, míg Scorpius felhúzta magát teljesen ülő helyzetbe, és nadrágja egyik zsebéből előhúzott egy jegyzettömböt és egy kerek fémdobozkát, majdnem akkorát, mint egy galleon.

Mire Harry sikerrel lemorzézta a szemével, hogy nem, tényleg _nem_ viszonozta a pad alatti szívességet, Malfoy már a levegőbe lebegtette a jegyzettömböt, és a fémdobozkából széles mozdulattal előhúzott egy feltekert, zöld pennát.

- Nem zavarja, ha Pulitzer-pennát használok? Sajnos most csak ez van nálam, antik családi darab, a keresztanyámtól kaptam... bár én nem sokat használom.

- Pulitzer-penna? - Hermione karján felállt a szőr. Harry a tollra szegezte a szemeit, és megdörzsölte a tarkóját, hogy lesimítsa a szintén ágaskodó szőröket. - Miért hordasz magadnál ilyesmit, ha nem szereted használni?

Scorpius szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

- Ez babona. A keresztanyám akkor adta nekem, amikor eldöntöttem, hogy újságíró szeretnék lenni, mint ő. Azt mondta, ez a penna neki is szerencsét hozott régen, így nekem adta. De a Pulitzer-penna inkább az ő stílusához illik, az enyém sokkal tárgyilagosabb és lényegre törőbb.

Harry zsibbadni kezdett. A mai nap folyamán először szólította meg Scorpiust: - Ki a keresztanyád?

- Rita Vitrol, természetesen!


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Harry lendületesen lépett ki a Weasleyék nappalijában található tágas kandallóból, és hátra se nézve Hermoine érkezésére, köpenyéről hanyagul a földre seperve a ráragadt hamut, a plafonig érő könyvespolcokhoz trappolt. Ron törökülésben egy tányér spagettit lapátolt éppen a szájába, mikor megérkeztek, így teli szájjal bámulta Harry űzött keresését a különböző méretű és korú könyvek között. Hermione másodpercekkel Harry után érkezett meg, és Harry mellé sietve lekapott egy teljesen újszerű kinézetű, színes képeskönyvet.  
>- Úgy rábasztál erre, Harry – jelentette ki, és felütve a könyvet keresni kezdte a Harrynek kellő képet.<br>- Mif 'e? – kérdezte Ron, és letette a kezében szorongatott tálat. Felállt a kanapéról, és odasétálva barátaihoz, nagyot nyelve figyelte felesége gyorsan lapozó kezeit. – Minek az az állathatározó?  
>- Itt van! – bökött a keresett képre Hermione, és Harry orra alá dugta a fényképet. – Alig hasonlít. <p>

- Alig hasonlít? Nézz már rá! Kurva élet! – fakadt ki Harry. Kikapta Hermione kezéből a képeskönyvet, és azt lapozgatva ledőlt a kanapéra. – Szarvas. – Mély levegő. – Úgy tudtam, hogy nem kéne visszamenni.  
>- Mi történt? – kérdezte Ron, fejét barátja és felesége közt kapkodva. Hangján tisztán érződött az értetlensége felett érzett ingerültség.<br>- Harry, ez nem jelent semmit! – csitítgatta Hermione. De arckifejezése pont az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott.  
>- Hát persze, hogy nem – szögezte le keményen Harry, és egy kézzel becsapva könyvet, hanyagul előre dobta a kanapé előtti alacsony kávézóasztalkára. Felnézett barátjára, és beletúrt a hajába. – Légyszi, Ron - kérte –, hoznál valami töményet?<br>Ron pislogott, majd gondolkodás nélkül mozdult a bárszekrényhez, és vett elő belőle egy literes fehér üveget. – Te is kérsz, Hermi? – kérdezte, miközben apró feles poharakat húzott elő a polcról.  
>- Igen – válaszolt Hermione, és cipőit lerúgva ő is leroskadt a kanapéval szembeni fotelba.<br>- Mi történt? – kérdezte meg újra a vörös hajú, miközben visszatérve az asztalhoz, csörömpölve lerakta a pohárkákat, majd telitöltötte őket sakéval.  
>- Scorpius Malfoy, az történt – köpte szinte Harry.<br>- A gyerek, akivel… - kérdezte Ron, majd megakadt a mondatban, és szemeit mereven az egyik könyves szekrény sarkára szegezve folytatta – izé… - és így befejezve a mondatot fülei elvörösödtek.  
>- Igen. Pont az! Nem fogod elhinni! Ez a kis görcs egy szarvas!<br>- Mi? – értetlenkedett Ron, miközben kiosztotta az alkoholos poharakat, és leült Harry mellé a kanapéra.  
>- Szarvas! – süvöltötte Harry. – Tudod, patás, agancsa van, és kurva finom a húsa.<br>- Öreg, beszélj már érthetően! – kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét a házigazda. – Véletlenül átváltoztattad szarvassá, és nem sikerült visszacsinálni?  
>- Ajh, Ron! – szólalt meg végre Hermione. - Animágia órára mentünk!<br>Ron arca megnyúlt a felismeréstől. Bizonytalan tekintettel nézett a mellette ülő Harryre. A férfi olyan képet vágott, mint aki citromba harapott. Ron mélyen magában elismerte, hogy ez bizony nem semmi. Mikor, még régen, ők tanulták az animágiát, egyszer mesélte nekik Hemione, hogy akinek az animágus alakja és a patrónus alakja megegyezik, vagy átváltozik a másik alakjára, azok között félelmetesen erős lelki kapocs alakulhat ki. Sőt… Bár, hogy miért emlékszik ilyen „a lelkeink egymásnak rendeltettek" romantikus hülyeségre, az megfejthetetlen. Nézzék csak őket. Hermione patrónusa vidra, ő mégis egy medvévé változik át, amikor alakot vált, de ennél közelebb sosem tudná magához érezni feleségét. De túl sok ellenpélda létezett, így úgy gondolta, inkább ők lehetnek a szabályt erősítő kivétel.  
>- Haver… ezt beszoptad – együtt érzően megveregette Harry vállát.<br>- Mindketten tudjuk, ez kinek a hibája, igaz? – kérdezte Harry csendesen, és vállával nekidőlt Ron széles mellkasának. Ron hümmögve egyetértett, és egyszerre emelték vádló tekintetüket Hermionéra.  
>- Mi? Nem én tehetek róla, hogy a fiú a transzcendentális lelki társad!<br>Harry levegő után kapott, és az arca még jobban eltorzult.  
>- Hogy merészeled kimondani előttem! Nekem az a gyerek senki, nehogy… - hirtelen elharapta, amit mondani akart, és teljes elutasítással behunyta a szemeit. - Minden a te hibád!<br>- Szerintem meg a tiéd! Nem én voltam, aki viszonyt kezdett vele!  
>Ron tekintete visszapattant a szekrénysarokra, és fülei ismét visszanyerték rózsás árnyalatukat.<br>- Én sem kezdtem vele viszonyt!  
>- Ha kétszáz évvel ezelőtt lennénk, most el kéne venned!<br>- Ha kétszáz évvel ezelőtt lennénk, ezért halálra köveztek volna!  
>- Mi? Már miért? – kottyantott közbe Ron, aki hirtelen nem tudta hová tenni – megint –, amit Harry mondott. – Egyszerűen csak hozzád adták volna. Igazság szerint Malfoy még örülhetett volna is, hogy a Black, és a Potter ház fejéhez adhatja a fiát. – Harry és Hermione összeráncolt szemöldökkel meredtek rá, mint valami hülyére. – Mi van már megint?<br>- Nem mondod, hogy akkor is kiházasítottak volna!  
>- Már miért ne? – kérdezte emeltebb hangon Ron, majd hirtelen hangnemet váltva folytatta: – Várj. Kitalálom. Ez már megint valami mugli dolog, igaz?<br>Hermione álmélkodva meredt párjára.  
>- Sosem olvastam ilyesmiről!<br>Ron erre csak a szemeit forgatta.  
>- Ez egy íratlan aranyvérű szokás, amit minden família diszkréten kezelt. A megrontott fiú adatait átírták egy lányéra, és onnantól kezdve minden el volt rendezve.<br>- Nem mondod… Te jó ég. Elbaszott egy rendszer volt az! – Harry csak áldani tudta a beállt csendben a kort, amibe született. Mostanra már menthetetlenül hozzá lenne kötve az istencsapásához.  
>Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és előredőlt a sakés üvegért, majd öntött magának. Szájához emelte a pohárkát, és mélyet szippantott a sake alkoholos illatából. – Nem találod ki, ki a mentora. – Még egyet szippantott a bódító ital illatából. Ron csak az egyik szemöldökét vonta fel. Harry már fel is készült, hogy barátja hangosan kifakad, és végre együtt szidhatják a mindenséget. – Rita Vitrol! – de a várt hatás elmaradt.<br>Ron egyetlen reakciója csak a másik mellé felszaladó szemöldöke volt.  
>- És?<br>- Mit és? Nem elég szörnyű, vagy mi van?  
>- Öhm, de persze, hogy az… de ezt már eddig is tudtuk, most miért kéne ezen fennakadnom.<br>Harry döbbenten meredt barátjára. Hermione nyikkanása csak még tovább tüzelte a mellkasában lobbant gyilkolási kedvet.  
>- Tessék? – kérdezte vészterhesen lehalkítva a hangját.<br>- Most miért néztek így rám? Ti is tudtátok, hogy Scorpius anyja, Androméda, Vitrol húgának a lánya. Asszem még ő lett a gyerek keresztanyja is, de ennyire már nem ismerem a családfát. Harry, vegyél levegőt!  
>Harry vállai megfeszültek, öklei görcsbe rándultak, és belehajolt a közvetlenül mellette ülő férfi arcába. Vérben fogó szemekkel megkérdezte.<br>- És nem gondoltad, hogy jó lenne erről az apróságról tudnom?  
>- Azt hittem, tudod! – Ron ártatlan képpel csúszott hátrébb a kanapén.<br>- MÁR HONNAN TUDTAM VOLNA? – szakadt át a gát Harrynél.  
>***<p> 


End file.
